Pocky Game
by PrincessAlois
Summary: John comes over Dave's house for a small visit, and they decide to play a certain game which we all know ;) A short one-shot (uwu)b


turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: yo

TG: egbert

TG: dude get online

TG: come on dont leave me here

EB: i'm here, calm down.

EB: what's up?

TG: want to come over for a bit?

EB: yea sure... like right now?

TG: whatever, when you can

EB: okay i guess i'll be on my way

TG: cool

Well that was quicker than the usual conversation...

Anyway, John got dressed out of his pajamas and into his normal clothes, the shirt with the green smiling thing on the front and some shorts. He headed out the door to Dave's house which was only about five minutes away from his. When he had arrived at the door, he knocked twice and Dave opened it right away.

"Sup."

"Hi Dave!" He gave his friend a huge buck toothed smile. The smile that always made Dave smile. John was just too adorable. He lead his black haired friend into the livingroom and they both plopped down on the couch.

"I brought a movie."

"What is it?"

"It's uh... a troll romance actually... Karkat kind of shoved it into my arms and told me to watch it..."

"So why don't you watch it with him?"

"I don't know. He didn't ask to, he just gave it to me and left. Wanna try it out?"

Without saying a word, Dave stood up and took the movie from John's hands, walking over to the open window. He threw it out there, not far, but he threw it.

"Dave!?"

"Dude, troll romance is complete shit. It would be way too complicated and stupid to understand the movie at all."

John sighed and crossed his arms. "Yea. That's true. But won't Karkat want his movie back?"

"Chill dude, you can get it back when you leave."

John nodded and leaned back on the couch, thinking.

"So... What else should we do then?"

Dave had an idea of what he wanted to do. He thought about it every time his friend came over. He honestly wanted to just make out with John's adorable face. He tried not to think too much about that, but he couldn't let go of that event possibly happening at some point. He basically planned out in his head ways to get John to kiss him, but it was just not happening. And John, well he has a small love for Dave, but he barely even realizes it. But at some points he just shakes his head and tells himself that Dave is his bro, and bros just don't do that. Besides, he thought Dave had feelings for rose. Dave sat next to John and sighed. Surprisingly, they both looked at each other at the same time, causing their faces to unexpectedly become dangerously close. They both blushed a soft, light shade of pink and turned away. John had no idea why he felt so nervous... He was only sitting next to his best friend!

"I wish I had like a game to play or some shit..." Dave said disappointedly. Suddenly, they saw a shadow for a split second, and then a pack of pocky sticks appear on the table in front of them. Shit, must have been bro. He's like Dave's fairy godmother or whatever.

(Oh I get it, the pocky game... Thanks, Bro...)

Dave could just cry right now.

But he won't.

He takes one single pocky stick and smirks at John.

"Yo John."

John looked up at Dave who was giving him a look, with a pocky stick hanging out of his mouth.

"Pocky game?" Dave suggested. He only knew about the pocky game because he sometimes glanced at the anime that Bro watches.

"How do we play that?" John asked. Dave took the pocky out of his mouth to explain how it works.

"Okay, well I put my mouth on this end and you put your mouth on the other end. then we start nibbling to the middle."

"Oh... Isn't that like... lady and the tramp?"

"Yea okay. Just take the pocky." He put one end in his mouth, and John took the other end. They started to nibble. John, realizing that he was this close to kissing the cool kid, started blushing madly. And then, he paused hesitantly before Dave nibbled further, the pocky gone and mouths touching. Dave's lips hit his and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Dave on the other hand, was freaking out on the inside, finally getting what he wanted. Oh my god this kiss was sweet. It wasn't nearly close to what he imagined, it was way better. He will make sure to thank his Bro somehow. Maybe let him put cat ears on him I don't know. Dave moved his lips onto John's, making John just melt into the kiss. His arms snaked around the taller boy's neck as Dave's hands rested on John's waist. John pulled away slowly, out of air, and started to pant. Their breaths mixed and they both blushed.

"Was that supposed to happen...?" John practically whispered. Dave nodded silently with a blank expression on his face that John just couldn't read. He slipped his arms out from around his friend's neck and grabbed Dave's glasses, slipping them off. He looked at Dave's eyes that were now revealed. They were simply amazing, the eyes were blood red, a beautiful sight. John had seen them before, but never had he really looked into them this close and actually thought about them like this.

"Freaky isn't it..."

"Yea it's totally freaky! But... Your eyes are gorgeous. And on you it's just..." John blushed and stopped what he was saying.

"It's what?"

"It's so damn hot." John chuckled.

"Oh I knew that. I was always hot, even if I never had these demon eyes." Dave reached for the shades in John's hand, But John pulled them away from his reach and placed them on the table. John had a frown on his face and was disappointed that Dave had thought that. He shook his head saying; "No Dave they're not demon eyes, don't tell yourself that."

"Yea." Dave took his hands away from John's waist.

"So uh... That game was..."

"Kinda fun? I mean I've always wanted to try it I guess so..."

"Dude, Dave, that game was so gay ahaha.."

"Yea man, I know." Dave said, actually wanting to do it again. John wanted to also.

"Have any other games in mind?" John asked.

Dave smirked and took John's wrists in his hands... The next thing John knew, he was pinned down on the couch laying under his blonde friend, Dave Strider.

"How about the game where I pin you down..." Dave leaned down and pressed his lips on John's. "-And kiss you."

Well that was a surprise.

"Wow Dave I-..." John blushed furiously, not knowing how to respond to that. Aw crap, he was seriously lost in the red eyes that were looking evilly down at him. It was so... Sexy.

"What's the matter?" Dave continued his sexy looking stare. Shit, John wished Dave's shades were back on.

"John... Am I being too forward?" Dave started to worry. He feared that John may not want him like that... Maybe.

"No. It's just..." John smiled. "You're really hot right now."

Dave smirked at that comment and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Hey Dave..."

"Hm?"

"I really like you." John said smiling and blushing.

"I like you too, Egderp." He then gave him another long passionate kiss on the lips.

_What will this do to our friendship...?_


End file.
